


About how to be a villain and treat your feelings with heroic mindfulness

by obsidiane_g



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Evil, Alastor is bad at feelings, Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Singing, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, fight me, jelousy, that's why everybody is in love with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidiane_g/pseuds/obsidiane_g
Summary: this used to be a charlastor week fic, buuuuut college didn't wanted to. So, no it's just drabbles, not related. Just random.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Wretched, wretched, and yet with good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlastor week! yay!  
> This is like an hour late, but who cares! 
> 
> The song is S. Ballad - the Speakeasies’ Swing Band! and you should hear it before reading this just to understand the atmosphere.  
> Enjoy

He watched her dance, moves so slow and soft. Eyelids closed and serenity painted across her face. Charlie loved dancing, and she loved her dance partner too. Her head resting against Vaggie's hair, as the soft jazz music filled the lounge.   
  
Alastor ended his whiskey, eyes never leaving the blonde just mere feets in front of him. Smile plasted against his face. 

If the radio demon could go back in time, go back a year before, he would never ever ever put a foot in the hotel.  
  
If he had known the nature of the things he would hold dear after a year, the stupid hopes and sickening feelings he would harbour deep in his chest, well...not that he could have believe in something like that happening to him, of course, but still.  
  
It was just so much. Like having some kind of heavy rock trapped inside his chest, threatening with breaking his ribs and tearing apart his flesh just to reveal itself to the world, detroying everything he was, everything he wanted to be.  
He couldn't accept such shameful fate, yet the reality hanging over his neck like a guillotine. Maybe this was his punishment. After all, he wandered hell for almost ninety years like it was the best thing ever. Free to go insane and kill everything and everyone who crossed him. What a delightful afterlife, indeed! If he had known that was what hell had for him, he would have ended everything so much sooner.  
  
How about it now!  
  
But he couldn't let that escape of course, after all it was a ridiculous... _thing_. So he keept his feeling to himself and streched the biggest smile his lips could put on.   
Besides, it was Charlie's birthday party, and he wouldn't dare to ruin it for her, not when she looked so happy.  
  
He turn himself to the bar, in need of another whiskey. This was going to be a long night and he just wasn't in the mood. Too much conflict within to even remotely enjoy something about the party.  
Husk gave him a wary look, before rapidly filling another glass of scotch. He could bet shit was going to get nasty soon.  
-Well, well...you seem awfully silent tonight, my friend? _Did the cat catch your tongue_? -the sound of static interrupting between words, making him sound awfully somber. The cat demon knew him well enough to know his chances. Alastor was in a _horrible shit_ of a mood, and he wasn't to risk getting skinned alive just to gossip about his lord's affairs.  
-I-I'm just working...you know. Just working...-fear began to rise at the nape of his neck, as the horrid sensation of being in danger pooled at the pit of his stomach.  
- _I can see_ that -Alastor eyes narrowing to the bartender -but, you seem _nervous_. Are you nervous, _Husker_? -A faint red glow began to iluminate the radio demon's eyes, casting tetric shadows on his face - _What are you so nervous about_?  
  
_"oh shit shit shit shit shit"  
  
_-Al!  
  
_"Sweet baby Jesus, bless the fucking lord!"  
_

As soon as the princess arrived to the bar, the murdeous aura disappeared and Husk didn't wasted time in get the fuck out of there.

-are enjoying your party, my dear? -The red demon seemed more collected now. A true smile as a gift for his dearest, any sign of violence completely gone.  
-Yes, i am! i want to thank you, Al. Angel told me you helped Vaggie to wrap everything up, and it's beautiful! The band it's been my favorite part!  
-why, thank you, my dear -Alastor replied, ignoring how the compliment released butterflies on his stomach - Consider it my gift to you tonight - added giving her a flowery gesture with his hand.  
-Aw...but, actually i was hoping you could give me something else. -A light blush spread across her face, eyes shining full of stars.

Oh boy...Alastor's heart gave a jump inside his chest. This was all he needed, a little bit of her atention and her smile to calm his mood. Suddenly the princess gave a step towards him, her scence filling Al's personal space.   
-W-would you dance with me, Al? As a birthday present.  
To say he was surprised was an understatement. She looked so captivated by her lady friend moments ago, he could have never guessed she would like to dance with him.  
-it would be my pleasure, dear.  
  
They walked over the dancefloor, just as a very soft song began to fill the space.  
Alastor put his hand on the small of her back, taking her hand in the other.  
  
He had done this many times before...

_**Look at the sky...All the bright stars are kissing us goodnight♪** _

She was like any other girl...

**_And it's there in your eyes...And it's there in your smile♪  
_ **

She was just Charlie...  
  
**_Tonight you're mine♪  
  
_**

All her smiles droped. Her expresion completely undescifrable to him, and yet she looked like she was trying to memorize every single one of his sharp features.  
Suddenly, Alastor felt the strange urge of closing the distance between their faces, so aware of the closeness of her body that it made his back stiffen a little.

-I really want to thank you, Alastor -for some reason her voice sounded much mature and soft, as if the certainty of her speech gave her courage -I don't think you can really understand how much your help has changed everything. How much it means to me. I could not wish for a better partner.  
-Why my dear! that's some big compliment right there! It's being a pleasure to be part of...this.  
Charlie laughed softly as they swing gently at the rithm.  
-Come on, Al! i know you don't really believe in my cause, but...  
-Excuse my interruption, my dear, but even when i do not believe in this cause of yours, i do enjoy my time here with you...all.  
-That's good to know. I really think of you as a very dear friend, Al -Charlie's eyes glued to his own red ones.  
  
**_This mystic night i will always remember...Like the first – the first time ever♪_**

Such a warm feeling... Alastor chuckled lightly. He knew the tender feeling. It was hope. Little and shy, and yet so strong. Maybe she did harboured feelings for him after all. Could it be?  
-well, aren't those some wonderful news. Don't you think, Charlie, dear?  
  
He had all the information he needed at the moment, his cards yet to be revealed. For now, he would just enjoy in the sweetness of her company.  
They kept dancing in silence, too scared of ruining the atmosfere sunrounding them.  
Time would tell where this thing was going, but for Alastor amusement, he was more than glad to take the ride.  
  
**_Look into my eyes, and you'll see all the happiness i need...Cause i have you by my side, and with this beautiful sight...Tonight you're mine...Tonight you're mine ♪  
  
_**The song ended as softly as it had began. Charlie's hand let go of his hand a little to slowly to be casual. The coldnes of her absence imposible to ignore.  
  
-I think it's time for me take my leave, now. It's late and tomorrow's a busy day, darling. Besides, your friends must be looking for you.  
-It's okay, Al. I'm tired too. I think i'll call it for the night.  
-Good night, then, Charlie.  
-Good night, Al.  
He walked in direction to the front empty hall, wanting to feel the cold air of the night, when a voice called him before he crossed the front door.  
-Al...  
He turned just enough to see Charlie standing at the doorpost.  
-Yes?  
-T-that was a lovely last dance.  
  
A little genuine smile and a nod was all that Charlie got in return. As soon as he locked the front door at his back, he replied:  
  
-No, my dear. I think that was the first of many.

  
  



	2. Colors so bright, they nearly broke my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - human AU
> 
> Because is never enough angst

She looked at him.  
  
The sunlight shining between the fibres of his brown hair. She heard **_that_** voice again.  
  
 ** _"darling...darling.."_**  
  
One blink and he's there.   
  
_**"My charming belle"**_  
  
Two just to be sure.  
  
And now he was blonde again.  
  
-Granny, granny? Are you okay? -The young men touched her wrinkled hand trying to get her atention.  
-Y-yes! i just...just thought i saw something for a moment.  
-The doctor told you to wear your glasses. That's why you have headaches at night!  
-Yeah, i know. It's just...  
Her grandson gave her a suspicious look.  
-nothing, sweety, I'm just being silly. You know me.  
He smiled tenderly, his hand reaching for one of her silver locks falling on her face, just to put it back behind her ear.   
-You have to take care of yourself. Okay? Now, be a good grandma and let me help you.  
  
The young man grabed her by the waist, very carefully not to harm her. Once she was standing, he gave her the cane and walked her to the kitchen.  
  
Charlie couldn't help it, but to look at him as he taked her arm. He was the same height, probably. The same pointy nose, sharp features and clever eyes.  
In a flash, clear as daylight, the image of **his** face smiling softly at her. **_His_ **brown eyes lided in gently expresion, shining a little reddish under the sunlight  
 _ **"I love you very much, Darling."**_  
Just a second of clarity, and then, it vanished again.  
  
It wasn't her fault, really. Her memory just wasn't what it use to, and after almost 60 years without him, it wasn't any surprise she didn't even remembered what he looked like.  
But she knew things, she knew he use to be handsome, tall and lean. She remembered his brown hair, and the bronce of his skin.  
Sometimes she could recall the softness of his voice, the way he use to guide her to the dancefloor. But it was all just pieces, nothing concrete.  
  
The only certain thing...she didn't even had the oportunity of revealing her pregnancy before his death, teared apart by some wild hounds.  
The pain was almost umbeareable, she was so sure he would have loved his son, he would have been so happy.  
After that, a life of solitude and hard work for her kid, but even with the light of her child giving purpose to her life, loneliness was unescapable. More even when the boy didn't resemble his father at all.  
  
Nothing to remember his clever gaze or the way he smiled, nothing to hold...  
  
But now...she had something real, and suddenly it everything came together.  
  
 _He was there, after all. Her grandson was indeed a portrait of her lost love. A gift just for her to remember him.  
  
_ He stoped before entering the kitchen, just to look at her before speak with a sincere smile painted in his face.  
-I love you very much, granma.  
-And i love you too, son. _  
_

  
  



End file.
